Marchia
Marchia '''is a Ga-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. History Marchia came to power in Doppel Nui after Epee's rule over the island came to an end. She came to be titled as a mayor and has led as such. Double: Crime and the City When the new Doppel Nui City Hall was nearing completion, Marchia forced [[Linke|''"Recht"]] to sculpt a great sculpture for the grand reopening. Though Linke didn't care much about it, Recht actually wanted to do it, and completed it. After the completion, she thanked the Ta-Matoran publicly before everyone assembled, and started to have more art from inside brought outside. The other Matoran quickly realized something was wrong and brought Marchia to the ground to protect her from an explosive hidden in one of the vases. After the explosive went off, ''"Recht" and Gahla went searching for an assailant, but found nothing. "Recht" later asked Cenrik about how Marchia was, and was told that she was safe and fine. The next day, the police apprehended an insane Matoran who admitted working for the [[Phasm|''"Ghost"]] and having been hired to assassinate the mayor, however he had failed when someone else made their attempt first. ''"Recht" then went to see Marchia once more, this time to ask her to reset the speech in an attempt to lure out the second assailant. Marchia questioned him if he had a plan, to which he replied they were working on methods in which to take care of the assassin. She then questioned if he thought it could be the Toa. "Recht" expressed doubt, claiming the Toa fought Dark Hunters, and it wouldn't make sense for him to be after her life. Marchia agreed, and within the hour, was to have the speech reset. She bade "Recht" farewell until then, hoping that he and the Doppel Nui Guard would have a plan by then. As that hour passed, and the speech was reset, and new art pieces were brought out to replace the destroyed ones from the day before. "Recht" raced up to help her when he smelled something off in the air, saving her life and arresting a Po-Matoran named Allesendro, his longtime friend, in front of everyone. Allesendro admitted to being a Dark Hunter servant, against his own free will, and upon arrest, claimed he would be dead within the week, and that he was sorry. One week later, Marchia met with a Ce-Matoran named Isha to establish trade relations between Doppel Nui and a village on southern tip of the Southern Continent. A few weeks later, Marchia was ambushed by a Toa of Air, working for the Dark Hunters, who trapped her in an air bubble. The Toa of Doppel Nui freed her, keeping her unconscious, but alive, throughout the battle. "Recht" later received permission from Marchia to begin his own freelance detective organization, allowing him to operate however he wanted, independent of the police. Double: The Final Game' Marchia commonly went to see Chief Layef of the Doppel Nui Guard during the [[Joker|"Joker"]] incident, demanding constant updates concerning the deaths of her people continuing at an alarming rate. Abilities & Traits Marchia is a fair, wise, and honorable leader. She kept the laws fair, the economy going, and all routes of trade open. She knew enough not to defy Dark Hunters coming to the island for business, but also made sure they were kept in check. She would have regular negotiations with the Dark Hunters' leader about the situation, and he would actually listen. She was a woman to be respected. Her greatest asset was her sharp and silver tongue, which no one had ever seen fail her in the past. She always had logic on her side, and would easily trap someone in a word game until they gave up and accepted whatever she wanted. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Koji